The Neko Miko
by Nightshadowv
Summary: This is a continuation of the Neko Miko.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha nor Skip Beat. Also this isn't the second part to the Neko Miko. I hope you all enjoy the story.

A small black with large round blue eyes glanced around the crowded sidewalk waiting for an opening. The moment came she took it hightailing it out of the shadowy ally and into the bright morning. Only she hadn't counted on a young girl on a bike late for her shift at a small restaurant. Pain hit her the moment after the girl had managed to stop the complete blow from hitting her. Hurt and unable to change her form into one a bit better suited to get across the message that she was fine the cat kept still and instead reinforced her breathing to help with the slow healing.

The girl on the bike picked up the cat noticing that it was still breathing yet not moving. Feeling responsible for the small animal and wanted to help yet the time on her watch threw her into a panic. Not thinking she carefully cradled the cat inside her jacket before getting on her bike and rushing off to her last job of the day. Slightly out of breath but feeling happy about making it to work on time all but made up for it in her mind.

Going into the changing area she spotted an empty box that would due until she could get the cat to a shelter. Since the place she lived at banned her from keeping an animal.

"Kyoko…" A woman called from the other side of the screen.

"I am coming right now." Kyoko called back while hurrying to fix the last bit of her uniform into place.

Lying in the box the cat cursed silently to herself as she tried to figure out how to get out of this troubling spot. After all she had gotten out of a few before though they all seemed to have involved people that were already involved with the supernatural. Though this time it was obvious that the type of person she was dealing with was most likely not going to believe a cat could just transform into a human and walk away unscathed.

Kyoko had just finished up her shift when she remembered what had happened before she had started. She hurried over to the box and looked in on the black feline and noticed that it had yet to move from the spot she had laid it in. Picking up both the box and the cat Kyoko went out the door thanking her boss for the information she needed.

Walking a bike and holding a box with a not to feather light cat in it was difficult. And more exhausting when she found out that the place was closed. Giving up on finding an open place to take the cat to she decided that taking it home was the best plan for the moment.

The moment Kyoko arrived at home she nearly sobbed from the pure relief of getting home. The cat on the other hand was sobbing from the knowledge of her punishment that was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Troublesome that was what Kagome had decided to call the girl's personality. Sure from what she could tell from the amount of jobs she held to the pure fact that she made them on time each day amazed her to no end and she only knew the girl for less than twenty-four hours. And from what she could gather from the little she could see of the place it was a shrine to one person a singer that she had never heard of and could care less about yet she liked Kyoko. A bit of a naive version of her younger self still holding tight to the rose colored glasses all girls wore when they were in love. So she worried for her and wanted to at least try and point Kyoko away from a possible impending doom.

The second morning Kagome opened her eyes feeling really hungry and seeing as milk wouldn't do she decided to stretch her legs. The transformation was quick but not quick enough as Kyoko came out of her room seeing the whole thing happen right before her eyes.

Instead of and ear splitting scream like she had expected Kyoko to do she instead did something unexpected. Kagome watched as she slid right into a deep bow right before her feet.

"Fairy-sama I didn't mean to harm you I swear to you. Please let me make it up to you in any way I can." Kagome shook her head not like this at all and pissed that someone would allow such a pure girl to be left on her own.

'She could have been eaten by a yokai if I wasn't who I was. Sesshomaru isn't going to like this.'

With a feeling of duty in her heart to protect Kyoko she spoke. "I am untroubled young one and uninjured as you can see but I have noticed you are not. Let me heal your wound as repayment for all the kindness you have shown me."

Bending down Kagome lightly let her hand over the wounded spot before letting her power do the rest of the work. Thankfully it was a light injury meaning it was easier for Kagome to heal in a short amount of time.

"Thank you Fairy-sama I am feeling much better." And it was no lie as Kyoko stopped bowing and stood before the strangely dress black haired girl.

With a slight blush Kyoko looked away as the sudden urge to ask about Prince Corn hit her. She knew it would be too low of a chance for this fairy to know the prince.

"Will you tell me what is on your mind?" Kyoko looked up blinking.

"Huh oh well I just wanted to ask if you carried a message or know news of the Fairy Prince Corn." She said and Kagome frowned inwardly as she put the piece together that whoever Corn was needed a good talking to about leaving an opening a someone so pure of heart to yokai.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Kagome could say anything the door opened and a teenage boy with blond hair walked in. This had Kyoko doing a 180 as she forgot all about Fairies and went to help the blond with his stuff.

"Sho-chan I seen you on TV and there was a girl at work who listened to…" Kagome managed to tune it out for the most part. "…You're the greatest Sho-chan." Still it hurt just a bit to see the girl fawn over the guy when he was checking her out.

"Kyoko who in the hell is this in our apartment." He said just a tad too loud.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the teen's harsh words and caring for him very little. Though she could see why Kyoko liked him as he sort of reminded her of Inuyasha. With a deep breath she placed a fake smile on her face.

"Hello there I am Kagome a shrine priestess and Kyoko's friend. I am assuming that you are the famous Sho-chan she talks about." Kagome couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from her words.

Sho looked to Kyoko with a poisonous glare. "Is there something wrong about her having a friend over? After all she does pay bills right meaning that she is allowed to do as she wishes right? Or am I mistaken in thinking this after all this it's one of mine duties as a priestess to give advice to those seeking it when they are troubled." Kagome said shooting it off so fast that is gave Sho no time to argue.

"No not at all…" He said lightly before softening his look. "I am hungry Kyoko."

And with that Kyoko was gone rushing off into the kitchen, it slightly surprised Kagome a bit at how fast she jumped. That left her alone with Sho who had shown him-self to not be as angelic as his blond hair that she guessed was a dye job instead of natural.

"I suggest that you stop using Kyoko as it won't work very well in getting all that close to me." Kagome's eyes went wide as she tried not to bust out into a fit of laughter.

"You think that I have befriended Kyoko in the hopes of get to you? Why would I ever do that? Are you that makes you so important that I would use a sweet innocent pure hearted girl like her to get to someone with such a horrible personality to boot?" She said pressing a finger into his chest.

Sho felt slightly insulted by her words and hurt that she had never heard of him to know just how important he was. After all he was climbing the charts and was soon going to be number one and then to top it off he was slightly offended that she didn't know of his more charming side that could sweep any girl off her feet.

He decided to change his approach to reveal Kagome's true colors to his Kyoko.


	4. Chapter 4

He started off with a dazzling smile that put Kagome off even more as she could just see it coming. Though sadly she had enough practice fending off the mating proposal of a wolf that just never seemed to get the hint. She was just happy that he didn't touch her hand while doing what he thought would get her heart to flutter in passionate over him.

Sticking her hand in his face she stared him down hard. "I am sorry but I am a bit too old for you and those one-liners you call flirting."

He was running out of time and moves so he decided for the simplest approach to getting her thrown out. A kiss that would have Kyoko kicking the offending girl right out of the apartment in no time flat though it had to be timed just right.

Kyoko had finished making Sho's favorite breakfast and entered the living room that doubled as the dining room. She decided to get Kagome to help her bring in the dishes of food when she noticed that Kagome and Sho were locked in a kiss. To stunned to move she watched as a bright blue light forced Sho into a wall.

"I will have you know that I am happily married though if you have a death wish please try that move again and I can guarantee you that my husband will kill you." Kagome growl wiping at her lips with her power to try and get rid of the scent of the human boy.

Kagome turned and went over to Kyoko with a sad look on her face. "I am sorry you had to see that Kyoko. You are a kind soul with an innocence that I haven't come across in a very long time so I will leave you with a happier memory." Kagome said placing her hand on Kyoko's temple.

"The Prince missies you very much but he worries for your health as he knows just how hard you work. So he asks that you try to do more that makes you happy and not just what makes Sho-chan happy okay Kyoko." Kagome place a kiss on her forehead before walking out the front door.

Kyoko looked at Sho who was groaning against the wall. "Oh Sho-chan are you okay?"

Kagome frowned as she left the high rise hoping that everything worked out for Kyoko. Though a new worry started to settle into her gut at the thought of how she was going to tell Sesshomaru of her little side tracked adventure and the slight meddling along with showing off her transformation and healing to a human. She didn't forget the kiss but that was the last thing she wanted to think of at the moment when a more pressing manner was a hand.

'Oh no I forgot what is today!' Searching around Kagome found out the date and silently cursed at her-self for nearly forgetting what she had been doing in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Shippo looked at the gloomy black cat that was a bit too large to be just a simple house cat. Jumping up from his spot he picked her up with ease. "Your back Kagome we were so worried that someone from animal control had picked you up." The tall young man said in a very childish manner for his size.

Kagome transformed in his arms and hugged him back. "Shippo how angry is he with me?" Kagome ask in a very hushed voice with a look of worry on her face.

The kitsune bowed his head and Kagome gulped knowing that it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk at all. And to top it all off she was a midwife to a descendant of her late friends Sango and Miroku making her feel even worse about the whole thing.

Once inside the house she cringed at the over powerful aura that a very angry Sesshomaru let off. He sat next to the poor woman that was already in labor. And her husband was nowhere to be seen which meant little to Kagome.

"Miko you are just in time as her water has just broken." Kagome gave him a look before rushing about to get what she would need.

Four long hours later the crown of the baby could be seen and finally the rest of him as he screamed loudly. Kagome smiled at the little boy but couldn't enjoy the slow pace of tending to the baby as another set of contractions set in.

"Uh well it seems that I was right you are having twins." The woman's eyes widen as she worked on getting through yet another birth while squeezing the life out of Sesshomaru's hand.

And so after a grueling two minutes of crying, pushing and all around screaming of mother, infant the second baby was born without any problems. Handing the tied off infant to Sesshomaru Kagome quickly got to work on making sure that the girl would have no further complications. The faint power of healing seemed to sooth the two boys until after she had finished her work.

Neither liked their first bath or the clipping of their umbilical cords, yet in the end both got a nice meal from mom before getting wrapped up and placed into the crib.

"I want to thank you Lady Kagome for looking after me and my family all this time." The young woman said making Kagome think of Sango.

"No need to thank me I am just happy that you are all health." Kagome said with a satisfied smile at having once again being able to use her skills that Jinenji had taught her.

Still now that everyone was taking care of that just left her free to tell Sesshomaru all about what had happened to her during the little miss adventure into yet another person's life.

"Uh hey look at that." Kagome said pointing in a random direction that had Sesshomaru looking the way she pointed.


	6. Chapter 6

Try as she might Sesshomaru was an old pro at the game and grabbed her before she could make a bee line for the exit. 'Drat he has gotten too good at it.' Kagome thought as she transformed to use it as an escape goat to her current problem.

For a long while he just carried her until they were alone. "Miko I am tired of this game of yours tell me." Kagome looked at him knowing that was one reason she loved him so much.

Sighing she changed back and continued to look at him. "Straight to the point; like usual Mokomoko-sama." This time she worried him as she used her favorite please don't be made at me word.

"How bad is it this time?" Kagome flinched it wasn't like she tried to cause chaos it just sort flirted with her and she kind of flirted back.

"Well there was a kiss or two and also I used my powers and well it isn't as bad as my rambling is making it sound." Kagome said before stopping as the real face of her husband started to bleed out.

"Who did you kiss so that I might go teach them not to touch my little miko's lips?" As much as she liked that idea she squished it as Kyoko really did like the boy that would most likely break her heart with his womanizing ways.

"You can't I promised her that she would be happy well at least until the boy breaks her heart cause than she will be sad. And well she nearly ran me over but took most of the impact herself and well she is such a pure soul in this day in age that I want to protect her happiness so you can't kill the boy she loves."

Sesshomaru didn't care who loved the man that touched his miko seeing as he needed to be judge by his poison tipped claws. "And the other kiss went to who miko?"

"Well to her silly you know that." Kagome smiled as she managed not to let the name slip.

"I will let it go for now." So Kagome told him the whole story while waiting for her to let it slip as to who they were.

"And well that is all that happened though there is something I would much rather be doing with you." A sly grin crossed her face.

The moment they entered the kitchen Sesshomaru grew confused as Kagome started to pull out pots and pans. "Miko what are you doing?"

Kagome shot him a smile as she went through the fridge. "Cooking…hey do you know if there is any chili powder?"

"I don't eat human food miko." Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued on with her hunt through the kitchen.

By the time she was done with her little treat Sesshomaru was sweating as Kagome held a chocolate covered strawberry up to his nose. "Awe just one little bite Mokomoko-sama." She said pleading.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the street arm in arm Kagome noticed something rather interest on a magazine stand that had her smiling. It was an announcement for a celebrity wedding and in the picture there was a young woman with a glowing smile with a look of love in her eyes as she stood beside the man.

"I am happy she found a nice looking young man." Kagome said more to herself as she hugged Sesshomaru's arm closer to her as they continued to walk.

"How do you know her miko?" Kagome just smiled as she pulled him into a small little shop that held the strong scent of perfume.

Cover his nose he glared down at her as she pulled him further into the shop. "Oh it isn't that bad now come on help me pick."

He sighed but went along with her as she looked at a bunch of different things. Yet nothing caught her eye until a small simple little glass figure sort of just jumped out at her. "I do believe that she will adore this little thing."

Sesshomaru looked at the price and just hoped that the woman did for the amount that he was going to be spending on it. The shop keeper thanked them for purchasing the little figure and let them know that it was part of a set. Knowing his wife he pulled out his cell and gave Shippo the details of what he wanted.

The week of the wedding Kagome happily looked at the matching piece with a few tears in her eyes before pouncing on Sesshomaru and kissing him. He smiled pulling her closer yet Kagome pushed away to get up and make her way over to the other figurine.

Opening the box she placed the male counterpart next to the female and wrapped it up tight. Happy with the wedding present she shot a smile to Sesshomaru before leaving making him shake his head before lying back on the couch.

Kyoko looked to the one man she had always respected and had grown to love. It also didn't hurt that he could now smile without setting her grudges on high alert either. Yet it felt like something important was missing from her very special day surround by all those that had helped her to grow into the woman she was now.

The sound of a scream had everyone turning to look at the door that they would be using to get to the limo since the president never skimped on any detail. As she took a good look at the cat she almost cried as it held a white box in its jaws.

"Someone call animal control or the zoo." A voice cried in the background.

Kyoko wanted to laugh a bit as her view of the cat was obstructed by a back. Reaching up she touched him.

"It's okay." She said before walking down the aisle to the black cat.

Tears formed as the cat escaped out the door.


End file.
